Summons
Background Summons are creatures that can easily change the tide of war depending on how it is used. Using a summon incorrect can result in defeat for the team or victory when used properly. As of now there are 5 summons in FEZ with the somewhat latest addition of chariot as the 5th summon. Summons are a conventional part of war and should be used skillfully and effectively. All summons require some type of building to summon them and a certain amount of crystals before transforming. Upon summoning the player controls the summon and acts accordingly to the situation. (Misc: Summons have season specific skin as an event when certain parts of the year) Upon summoning, you will take control of the summon. You can desummon by pressing z and selecting desummon Requirements *Crystals are required to used summon, some items may be needed to summon as well *Specific buildings are needed to summon *Only Dragon summon is the exception How to summon *Approach the needed building, hover the cursor over that building and press z. Go to summon and confirm summoning *You can summon away from the building, but you must still be able to use the summon command over it *Regardless of current HP/PW, you will be summoned with full HP/PW when summoning *Status effects disappear when you summong ie: (HP Regen,Embolden,Hide) Desummon *If the building used to summon the summon is destroyed, then the summon will automatically be desummoned *If you can desummon by pressing Z, and clicking on desummon *After desummoning, you will be restored to your original HP/PW (General Tip:Make you summon at full HP) *All status effects are gone after desummon (ie:Stun,Blind,DoT) Summon Ability *Difference in attack,defense, and level is not shown in summons *All summons have the same attack and defense at any level (ie: LV40 is the same as LV1) *Enchants do not affect summons at all (Summon Attack Gain doesnot increase your summon's attack) *Items cannot be used *You cannot sit at a crystal to heal *Damage to keep is the same as infantry (No difference exists) *Summons cannot flinch however are still able to be knocked back *Can still attack if no weapon is equipped; Weapon durability does not decreased when summoned *Regardless of summon, class damage bonus still applies *20% Gain towards sorcerer from scout doesnot effect summons *Damage between cestus and fencer are the greatest *Subclass does not apply towards summons *Unconfirmed: LV affects damage *"Guard Break" does not affect summon defense Summon Speed *This is experiment data Jump: Chariot>Knight>Wraith>Infantry>Chimera>Giant Knight *''HP: '4,200 *Structure Needed: '''Keep *''Crystal Needed: '30 *Movement Speed: '''235% *''Strong Against: 'All Summons *Weak Against: '''Knights *''Limit:none'' The anti-summon summon, yes this sounds quite strange but that is the function of knight. The knight's role in the game is look out for summons and eliminate them quickly. However because knights are strong against summons, knights are also weak against enemy knights. Knights are one of fastest summons in the game and scout the field of the game quite quickly and mainly used to scout for chimeras trying to destroy the ally base. Although knights do heavy damage to summons they cannot deal massive damage to infantry at all. Skills Giant *''HP: 7,000'' *''Structure Needed: 'War Workshop *Crystal Needed: ''30 *''Movement Speed: 50% '' Jumping Speed: 75% *''Strong Against: All Buildings'' *''Weak Against: Knights'' *''Limit:none'' The anti-building summon, slow but powerful this summon can easily wreck enemy buildings and deal massive damage to enemy base. However is very slow and will die quite easily if a giant doesn't have an type of support as giants only deal small damage to infantry. A Giant's Jump is much faster than a giant walking. Requires a War Workshop to be summoned. Skills Wraith *''HP: 4,800'' *''Structure Needed: Gate of Hades'' *''Crystal Needed: 50'' *''Movement Speed: 100%'' *''Strong Against: All Infantry'' *''Weak Against: Knights'' *''Limit:1'' The anti-infantry summon. Normal walking speed; however, this summon can heavily damage and shift the tide of the front line against infantry units. Gullotine Sword deals about 200~250 a swing, Ice Bind slow down enemy and Dark Mist blinds the vincinty allowing your allies to advance. This is the most often misused and/or effectively used summons in FEZ. However due note that a wraith is weak whenever it doesn't have any support. An a wraith is typically used to support a frontline then rather a small backline. Skills Chimera *''HP: 4,300'' *''Structure Needed: Keep and chimera blood'' *''Crystal Needed:40'' *''Movement Speed:100%'' *''Strong Against: Everything'' *''Weak Against: Knights, Time'' *''Limit: One at 2nd and 3rd morale bar '' The anti-keep summon. This summon deals massive damage to the morale bar by using a suicide attack that will deplete the morale bar by 1/3 if the vicinity of an enemy keep. However upon being summoned a chimera will only live a certain amount time before it dies as it is poisoned upon being summoned. Knights are usually summoned to watch for this summon as it can massively change the tide of war. Note that chimeras are weak when alone and normally people use chimeras to sneak to enemy base and deal massive damage. Chimeras can only be summoned with chimera blood in inventory and only once when the bar reaches its 2nd or 3rd bar. Skills Dragon *''HP:8,000'' *''Structure Needed:None; Requires a dragon soul'' *''Crystal Needed:0'' *''Movement Speed:235%'' *''Strong Against: Everything'' *''Weak Against:Knights'' *''Limit:3'' The wildcard card summon although not used very commonly dragons can be used to change the tide of the war however is often very difficult. However dragons a quite powerful and are only summon in FEZ that is able to fly. Dragons are only summoned on the occasion when your side is heavily losing by 1/3 or more of a morale bar; and can only be summoned when upon death with a dragon soul in your inventory. Because of this is often hard to change the tide of war with a dragon as it randomly summons whenever your side is losing badly. Skills Chariot *''HP:2,000'' *''Structure Needed: Keep'' *''Crystal Needed: 20'' *''Movement Speed: 300%'' *''Strong Against: None'' *''Weak Against: Knights, Arrow Tower, Keep'' *''Limit:4'' The transport summon. This summon is a lot like a taxi as it quickly transport infantry units to the battlefield quickly and has unlimited PW in allied terriority. However upon exiting allied terriority the chariot will begin to slow down and lose PW. Note that this summon very weak against building and while automatically die if in the vicinity of the enemy keep. Some people have used this summon offensively as it "Destruct Tackle" carries the same effect as Downdrive Skills Category:War